


That One Time You Saw Me Dancing In My Underwear

by Quiznak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, but fluffy, its kinda short, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiznak/pseuds/Quiznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance's mysterious neighbor plays his music too loud so he tries to get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time You Saw Me Dancing In My Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @quiznaks (:

Lance has never had a problem with his neighbors. He lives in an apartment by himself and its a relatively quiet place. That is, until someone moves in the building over, the only thing separating them is a slim alley. 

The guy is constantly blaring his emo death metal all hours of the day and night, but the lights are never on, which gives Lance the impression that the guy isn't even there half of the time. 

Today the music is particularly loud, and Lance is surprised that someone hasn't complained yet. He's just about sick of hearing Evanescence and My Chemical Romance, their depressing words seeping in through the walls. 

Lance decides to take a shower, hoping to drown out the songs with the hot water. He does admit, it takes the edge off when he emerges a hand full of minutes later only in his underwear. But the music is still too loud and Lance grits his teeth. 

He stomps over to the window, pulling it open and sticks his head out. He squints at the neighbors window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the stranger, but to no avail. So Lance straightens, opens all of the windows and heads to his computer. 

Lance navigates to YouTube and types in Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics. He clicks on the video, tapping the volume button until it's reached its maximum. 

The bass immediately sounds through his apartment and he steps away, grabbing his hair brush and turns his back to the window. 

" _Sweet dreams are made of these_ ," He sings terribly off tune, making sure to shout the words. If his neighbor hears this, he'll have to turn down his music, right? " _Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven_ -"

Lance jumps around, pointing to the neighbors place and nearly slips as a guy stands there on the fire escape, watching him with an amused grin. 

Lance realizes that he's stopped his sad music and he quickly pauses his, gripping the hairbrush tightly as he marches to the window. 

"You!" Lance accusingly stabs his finger against the glass. "Stop playing your music so loudly! I can hear every word. We all had that phase too, okay? But seriously, keep it down!"

The neighbor pushes off the metal bars, and that's when Lance takes in the fingerless leather gloves, red biker jacket, and a black mullet hanging down his neck. He blinks because _holy Quiznak_ , he is _hot_.

"Sure," He says, stepping through the window into his place. "Oh, and you might want to put some clothes on."

"Wh-" Lance looks down and realizes that he had completely forgotten to put clothes on, only in a pair of boxer brief. 

"Unless, you don't want to," The mullet guy says. "Because the view is pretty great from here."

Lances cheeks burn red and he's pretty sure the other guy is blushing as well, but he disappears inside of his apartment before Lance can confirm.


End file.
